There are many different ways to share and process information among users, such as via social media posts. For example, a user may post a message on the user's social network profile space, such as a wall, or on an activity stream (e.g., news feed, timeline). Such a mechanism allows users to rapidly share information with others as well as rapidly gather information from others.
However, such messages may not necessarily be distributed to the appropriate or intended group. For example, messages may only be posted for the sole purpose in hopes of eliciting a response without considering the aspect of the message being discovered by the appropriate or the intended group. Consequently, the author of the message may not receive many responses, if at all, from his/her message due to the lack of discoverability of the message.